


Savior Lips and Pirate Ships

by LovingCSFanfiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Pining, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingCSFanfiction/pseuds/LovingCSFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just all my CS drabbles that don't need to be posted separately. Each drabble is an individual chapters and 1500 words or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught in the Undertow

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: “Killian, I just missed one night out. We can do it another night – tomorrow – it’s not a big deal.” Title from Linkin Park’s ”Numb”. 
> 
> Be warned: The angst is strong in this one.

She let out a breath and she slid from the bed. The itch was scratched, and now she could leave this guy – Jeff? Or something… – and go home to enjoy her nice, warm bed. She shut the door to his apartment and whistled – her body completely sated – as she hailed a cab, telling the driver her address and looking out the window at the city go by.

Once at her own apartment, she pulled out her keys and walked in, jumping in surprise when she saw her best friend sitting on the couch, the TV off, and arms crossed. “Killian! What are you doing here?”

He turned around, and she noticed the frown in his eyebrows and the dark storms in his eyes. “You must have forgotten our plans to go out tonight?”

She sighed. “Sorry, I completely forgot about that.” She walked over and plopped onto the chair next to him. “Forgive me?” She batted her eyes and used her baby voice, trying to make him smile and laugh.

He just stood up, the anger still covering his face. “Whatever,” he muttered as he walked towards the door. “Bye, Swan.”

“Killian, I just missed one night out. We can do it another night – tomorrow – it’s not a big deal.”

“Let me guess, you went to a bar and picked up some guy – which I’m sure you don’t even remember the name, despite it only being 20 minutes later – and screwed him instead of coming out with me. Did I get it right?”

“Why are you being such an ass about this?” She stood up, finally angry herself. She didn’t need him to judge her. “Honestly, Killian. Why do you care so much about this? I’m sorry I missed hanging out but you have to admit – we see each other it ALL. THE. TIME. Missing one Friday night isn’t going to kill you.” She groaned in frustration. Just five minutes ago, she felt good. Now, it was as if all the stress she had just released was back full force.

“Whatever,” he said, again, turning away from her.

He reached for the door, but she blocked him before he got a chance to open it. “Stop saying that!”

“What else do you want me to say?” Killian asked. “There’s nothing else to say?”

“Why are you so mad at me? Over something as stupid as a one night stand?” She replied, barely raising her voice because it was 2:00 in the morning and she did have sleeping neighbors.

“Because I don’t understand why on earth you’d just have another one night stand!” he hissed back.

She was taken aback by his words. “What the hell does that mean? As long as you’ve known me you know I don’t do relationships.” She shook her head. “I shouldn’t be chastised because of my lifestyle.”

“I’m not chastising you!”

“Then what are you mad about?”

“Why don’t you want to be with me?”

He stilled at his words, and she focused on his face. He looked like he was in trouble, like he just told her something he shouldn’t have. “What?”

“It’s late, I’m tired.” He moved towards the door again, but with less effort than before. “Can you please move?”

“I don’t understand…”

Killian let out a breath, stepping back from her, scratching his head and barely looking at her. “You go out and have these one night stands with random men you’ll never see again, and I don’t understand why you don’t want to be with me.”

She shook her head. “We’re friends. Friends don’t have sex – it would be weird.”

“I don’t mean a one night… I don’t want to just have sex with you. I want to be more than that.” Slowly, he raised his eyes. “Why don’t you want to be with me?”

She was quiet, trying to hush the millions of thoughts that went through her mind. What was she supposed to say? Sure, she’s thought about it, about what it would be like to be with him. She’d even thought about how great it would be if they were together.

But one-night stands were good. She might not be in total sync with a stranger, but at least feelings never get hurt. She goes in knowing that it will be nothing more than a physical release, and after everything she’s been through in her 28 years, the last thing she needs is to be hurt.

“You’d break my heart.”

“I think I’ve proven in the past I’d never leave you.”

She knew it was her turn to talk, that she was supposed to be the next person to say something. But instead, she was silent.

He took that as a rejection, and maybe it was. “Sleep well, Swan.” He snaked his way around her, shutting the door quietly and leaving her alone in her small apartment.

Her chest hurt, and she wanted to cry. And all she could think about was that this is why she can’t be in a relationship with Killian, why she refused to do anything more than one-night with a random guy.

One-night stands don’t make her feel like this.


	2. Counting Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another "countdown until you meet your soul mate" fic

15:07 - fifteen minutes, seven seconds.

She has spent 28 hard years ignoring the timer on her wrist. Not necessarily because she was opposed to the idea of a soul mate, it just didn’t matter when she was five or 13. She wasn’t fated to meet him until she was 28 years, and it wasn’t like she was going to meet him anytime soon. 

But suddenly she turned 23, and it was only five years away. And then she was 26, two years. When she turned 28 last October, it felt like her wrist burned every second that passed. It was now only a matter of months until she was going to meet the person she was “destined” to love, and she didn’t know how she felt about it.

On the one hand, she had never felt loved. Abandoned at birth on the side of a highway, then shuffled from foster home to foster home, she had a brief lust that she mistook for love at 18. Feeling loved might complete her in a way she never knew.

Then again, love lead to heartbreak. If she has such a difficult time when she didn’t know what love was, how would she handle when this mystery soul mate broke her?

And finally, she’d think about how she didn’t want the universe to determine who she was. She became who she was without the universe, why did she suddenly need it for a boyfriend?

09:34. Nine minutes and thirty-four seconds.

She didn’t know what to expect. Would they run into each other on the sidewalk and fall on top of each other? Would they both reach for the last doughnut at the gas station? Where should she go to look for him? (Or, in all honestly, avoid him?)

She decided that there was no use actively seeking out him. That seemed like a recipe for trouble. She would go about her day as usual, and if they met? Well, it’s destined to happen.

She walked out her door and started strolling down the street to on a Saturday morning. She looked at the men who passed by, trying to decide which one was the one she was destined to marry. A man with curly, light brown hair was jogging across the street. Was he the man? Or, just turning slightly, there was a man with a scarf and brown hair sitting on a bench, a turtleneck hiding his neck from the world. Was it him?

04:42. Four minutes, forty-two seconds.

There was less than five minutes left until she was supposed to meet him, and her heart began racing even more. She wasn’t ready for this, will never be ready for this. What if he ended up being a psycho? Or a killer? This could only end in disaster.

Trying to trick fate, she turned into an alley between her favorite diner and a flower shop. She found the back corner – hidden by the garbage can but not directly sitting by it – and curled into a ball on the pavement. No one could find her here, not even her soul mate. She was literally in the middle of nowhere!

She refused to look at her wrist now and closed her eyes, shut tight to block out everything. If she didn’t know how much time was left, it couldn’t happen, right?

A loud crash sounded beside her, and she immediately turned her head to see where the noise came from. A one-handed man attempted to open the garbage can, clearly frustrated that he wasn’t able to do it. Feeling sorry for the poor guy, she stood up and went over to help.

“Here, let me help you—“ she said, opening the black cover and giving him access to the garbage can.

“Thanks,” he replied, tossing the white bag in and turning towards her. “Do you make it a habit of hiding in alleyways?” The left side of his lips tilted up in a teasing smile.

“Only when…” she trailed off, sucking in air and looking at her wrist to see 00:00 slowly fading into her skin. Slowly, she turned back to stare at him. She tilted her head slightly, studying him closer than she had before.

It seemed like the man realized as soon as she did, because he looked at his own wrist. Furrowing his eyebrows, he turned back to face her. “Killian Jones.” He offered his hand to her, clearly as nervous as she was.

“Emma.” She swallowed, taking his hand and shaking it. “Emma Swan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
